1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curable epoxy resins, and more particularly to epoxy resins cured with a reaction product of hydantoins, amine and formaldehyde.
2. Related Publications
A series of epoxy resins based on hydantoins were developed. These products have better mechanical and thermal properties than resins based on Bisphenol A. These are discussed, for example, in Epoxy Resin Technology, Developments Since 1979, Noyes Data Corporation (1982), pgs 81-83.
Polyoxyalkylene amines have been disclosed in many patents and publications as curing agents for epoxy resins. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,115,360; 4,141,885; 4,115,361; 4,146,700 and 4,169,177.
In the present invention it has been discovered that a reaction product of hydantoins, formaldehyde and an amine, especially a polyoxyalkylene amine, provide, in most cases, a fluid, viscous liquid which is easily dispersed uniformly into epoxy resins thereby providing a new and useful epoxy resin curing agent.